Athrun's feelings
by Archer' Grimm
Summary: Single. The truth about Athrun's feelings for someone he could no longer reclaim...AxLxK


"_Time goes by…relationships change…but I will never forget that smile you've given me…for I…still feel for you…"_

It was several weeks after that incident…Genesis was destroyed. I had no other path to follow until Cagalli asked me to stay by her side. Kira, too, seemed lost, but Lacus accompanied him, and now, they live together with Father Malchio.

"_I could never take my mind off you..."_

I wandered off to the beach, only to find my best friend silently staring out to the endless horizon under the starry night.

"Why…am I…still here?"

I kept silent…though within me…there's a strong desire to reply.

"Let's go back inside, Kira"

He stood still. Through the moon's reflection, I could see droplets of tears rolling down his cheeks…but, he was smiling…

"Do…do I even deserve her?"

I knew who he was referring to. I still dare not reply and tried to guide him back to the cabin. However, he shook my arm off.

"Kira…why are you doing this to yourself?"

"What am I, Athrun?"

"You are a human, a person, someone who is dear to us all…it's alright to feel down, but cheer up, alright? It's all over now"

"Over…you say? It could never be over…"

He really startled me when he started chuckling to himself with tears still flowing out of his eyes. I grabbed his shoulders.

"Hey! Kira! Get a hold of yourself! What is wrong with you?"

He grabbed both my wrists, and looked at me in the eyes.

"Do you still like Lacus…Athrun?"

That question slammed me right in the face…I stuttered before attempting to answer.

"I…like her as close friend, just as I like you"

"Don't lie to me…I see it in your eyes. How your face winced when she is close to me…how you lightened up upon seeing her smile…"

The last person I want to let this be known is him, but…it's too late now…

"So you know…but what about you? Do YOU love her?"

"Love…her…? I…"

He let go of my wrist, which are both red by now

"Don't treat her like this, Kira…Consider her feelings too"

"I had enough considering about other people's feelings…in the end…I was the one to suffer."

"Dammit, Kira! Is there even a single speck of common sense left in you? Remember how she sacrificed her calm life and her father's life for you! Remember how she stuck by you! Can you feel-"

A sudden blow to my left cheek cut my words short. I stumbled back due to the force. Upon looking up, Kira had his right fist out, and he was looking at it with the still tearful eyes…

"Ki…Kira…"

"I know about all that!…that's why I'm scared, Athrun…scared I could not protect her…I don't want to lose anyone close to me anymore…even if it means staying away from them!"

Those words really blew me over the top. Kira is not thinking straight. I got up and took a swing at him in an attempt to knock his sense back, but he parried my blow and countered using a roundhouse kick, which got me right on the ribs. I winced at the pain. I never knew Kira had that in him…he seemed like a completely different person now.

"_I like Mr. Yamato"_

"Those words stuck to me from then on. Ever since she met you, she has…changed. Those eyes and smiles…I could no longer get from her. The only person that receives them now is you, Kira…You stole her heart!"

He was stunned by those words, giving me a chance to give him a good waking-up blow to the cheek. He slumped onto the sandy ground and stayed motionless. Then, two distinct familiar voices came calling our respective names…I kept my eyes on Kira, who is on his back, looking up at the stars. Then, I felt warmth on my left arm as Cagalli hugged it. Slight relief came over me…but no words could describe the pain I felt when the pink-haired girl brushed past me and quickly knelt down at Kira's side...

"What happened, Athrun?"

I couldn't answer Cagalli's question…

"Nothing…we were just playing around, and then I fell"

Kira placed his right hand, the same hand that punched me, on her cheek when he said this…I could not bear to watch this any longer…

"Athrun…"

Cagalli was looking at me with such…feelings, but no matter how similar that is…it's still not…hers. Kira stood up, and started to walk towards Cagalli and I, with Lacus holding his right arm. On her face was the same satisfaction she showed me when I gave her the first Haro and before she met Kira…

"Let's go back, Athrun…"

Kira suggested. He no longer had that strange facial expression he had earlier on…it's much…lighter now as we walked back.

"I will take good care, Athrun. You do too"

I knew what he meant…no matter what, I can't change it. The only thing I could do now is to honor my promise to Cagalli…no matter how painful it is…

"I will try to move on"

I replied, which was answered by a slight smile from him, and a question from the blonde beside me.

"What are you two talking about?"

"It's Kira's and my secret"

I dared not to face Kira's side eventhough I can feel her eyes on me. It's painful, yes…it's painful, but fate has led us this way…and so be it…

"_My feelings for you will never change…for all eternity...my princess"_


End file.
